


Basic Training

by Wafflicious



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Diapers, Established Relationship, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Wetting, daddy!Tony, little!Natasha, mommy!Pepper, potty training, pull ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflicious/pseuds/Wafflicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds something she wants while she's little that she never considered before. It's a little more than anything they've done before, but Pepper intends to grant it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfmoonsevenstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonsevenstars/gifts).



“Pepper are you sure this is how you want to spend a week’s vacation? Because there’s still time to send you two to the Riviera.”

“Tony-“

“You don’t even need to pack, I’ll get you a couple of bikinis, what more could you need?”

“Tony-“

“And I could come with you! Then you wouldn’t even need the bikinis all week long.”

Natasha grabbed Tony by the shoulder before he could get any further. True to form, he didn’t say anything about how much it hurt, but he also didn’t make another sound after that. Pepper let him suffer in silence for just a moment longer than was strictly necessary before picking up her personal bag and nodding to Natasha.

“We’ve made our arrangements already, Tony, you know that. And we invited you along, but you weren’t interested.”

“You know I love playing house with you two lovely ladies, but you also know that I never signed up for that part of fatherhood. I love my little Tasha, but changing diapers is Mommy’s job.”

It was true, Tony was an excellent father when it came to a lot of things; he had endless energy for playing, the patience for tantrums and nobody could tell a better bedtime story. But he was the last person who could handle a mess. 

“Not changing diapers is kind of the point of this trip.” Natasha countered, but while she was still her usual self it sounded stilted and forced. She didn’t like talking about their age play anywhere she thought they might be overheard. It was still a sensitive subject.

“No, but I don’t think it’s going to be too easy, that’s why we’re taking the week to work on it. Now if you don’t mind, we’re running late and I think we’ve humored you enough.”

Tony held up his hands in a pacifying gesture and stepped to the side. He had stalled them long enough and he really didn’t want to interfere with their vacation. Pepper had worked hard to arrange everything and they both deserved the time off. Tony had his own plans for his solo time and even if it would be a little lonely, it would only be for a week. 

Pepper settled in for the short flight with the ease of an old pro. But where she looked ready to spend the next six hours enjoying a nap and catching up on some reading, Natasha looked tense. There was still too much spy in her for her to be obvious, but someone like Pepper who had spent many months getting to know the Natasha underneath the mask it seemed apparent enough.

“We still have a few hours to talk things out.” Pepper offered, putting what she intended as a comforting hand on the other woman’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine.” Natasha replied. But before Pepper could prod her for the answer she was clearly holding back she added. “This is the longest we’ve ever played. Or attempted to play.”

“We can call a time out any time we want, and I mean it. I might have to take a break if things get to be too much for me, too. I don’t usually take care of you all by myself. But it’s our time, and I’m sure we’ll make the most of it.”

Natasha only nodded in response, watching the clouds surround their jet and trying to look as placid as she could. Pepper reached into her purse, the only piece of luggage she had kept with her in the cabin and pulled out a cheery yellow pacifier.

“Would it help to get started now?” But Natasha shook her head. They had a whole week for her to be little, and she didn’t know what the situation would be when they landed. 

“I think I’m just going to rest and let my mind calm down.” She offered instead. But all she could think about was how she had gotten Pepper and herself into this. 

Six weeks earlier she had been sitting on the counter in Tony and Pepper’s apartment feeling content and happy with life. They were in the middle of a day of age play and Tony was arguing with Jarvis over where they were going to get dinner since no one wanted to cook. It was getting pretty heated and Natasha had long since lost interest in the debate of delivery time vs food quality. All she cared about was that Daddy would order her something messy to eat and help her eat it. And then Mommy would tell Daddy that if he was going to make a mess of their little girl, he was going to clean her up. Then they could take a bath and it would be nothing but bubbles because that’s how Daddy did bath time. Natasha was starting to let her mind wander and she didn’t even notice Mommy slipping a finger under the edge of her diaper to check if it was wet. It was, but until Mommy checked she hadn’t really noticed. She didn’t have to notice, not with Mommy and Daddy looking after her. 

“Come on, sweetie, we need to take care of that.” Mommy told her, helping Natasha off the counter, even if the drop wasn’t that far. She managed to catch Daddy’s attention for a moment. “Tasha needs a change, I don’t care what you get for dinner, but I expect it to be on its way by the time we get back.”

Natasha followed Mommy to their room, lying on the bed when the changing mat was down and letting Mommy take her wet diaper off. She had done this many times before, so much that Natasha didn’t have to pay attention to what was going on. Which might have explained why she let the first thing that crossed her mind come out of her mouth.

“Mommy, why can’t I go in the potty?” Mommy actually stopped to raise an eyebrow at her. 

“You can, if you want, but you’re a little small to go by yourself. Why are you asking, sweetheart?”

“Dunno, I think I wanna learn.” 

And now, weeks of talking and planning later, Natasha was on a private jet setting off to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

They landed several hours later without incident. Natasha was somehow even more tense than when they’d left, but she had enough time to set herself into a familiar mask of cold confidence. When she saw the crew of people there to see them she was relieved she hadn’t started getting into her little mindset on the plane. It might have been fun, but it would have made this moment even more difficult. She had to wonder how much they knew, she had already overheard talk of preparations that had been made and Pepper hadn’t been gone long enough to make them herself. Next to Natasha, Pepper was calm, cool and collected. She made it seem like she did this every day, even as she directed an assistant to move a suitcase that Natasha knew was full of adult sized baby clothes. 

It was a relief that Pepper was driving them to their final location, they were finally on their own. Natasha had to trust a lot of people in her day to day life, but what she did in her off time managed to require even more trust than that. And the only people she trusted when she was mentally a child were Pepper and Tony. 

When Pepper pulled into a familiar seeming side road something clicked for Natasha.

“We’re heading to your old house.”

“Technically it was Tony’s house, and the project isn’t entirely finished, but no one else will be around for the week and everything on our level has been finished and furnished. As long as we stay out of the lab it will be fine.”

And sure enough, another bend in the road brought them up on the former site of Tony Starks Malibu mansion. What was built on the site now didn’t seem quite as ostentatious, but still looked exactly like something the billionaire would design. Pepper brought them around front and immediately started getting out their luggage. She could see Natasha was more interested in exploring, so she handed her the one bag she had brought along and encouraged her.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and look around? We’ll be in the upper living quarters all week. I’ll be up in a minute to join you.” Natasha didn’t hesitate. 

The whole upper level of the house was wide open to the ocean, and the sun reflecting over the ocean gave everything a warm evening glow. But Natasha only took in the scenery for a moment before her attention was drawn to something strange in the middle of the living room. It was bright red, which stood out against the otherwise tasteful furniture in the room, and reminded Natasha of a ladybug. That seemed to be on purpose, because as soon as she rounded the thing she could see what it really was; a potty chair. It was big enough for her, and had been shaped to resemble a ladybug, but it was modeled after the sort of thing a child might use. 

Suddenly the reality of the situation hit her and instead of fear, Natasha felt a giddy sort of joy. There was a basket of toys on the far side of the living room that were geared toward a toddler and she could see a couple of sippy cups set out on the kitchen counter. It didn’t take long for her to figure out which room was hers, it was across from the master bedroom and had a detailed garden painted around all the walls. There was a second potty there, this one bright green and shaped like a frog. 

The other rooms in the apartment were mundane, and it didn’t look like any other special arrangements had been made for their vacation, not that Natasha could complain. What had been done already seemed to be above and beyond what she could have hoped for. She heard Pepper in the kitchen and went out to see her. 

“This is amazing. Where did you even get those?” Natasha gestured at the ladybug visible from the kitchen. 

“You’d be surprised what some people can come up with when you phrase problems as engineering challenges instead of just practical ones.” Pepper answered. Still, it was touching that she had made the effort, considering how little Tony wanted to have anything to do with their vacation.

“I guess I’ll have to thank him when we get back. I wasn’t expecting anything that thoughtful, and especially not two of them.”

Pepper just leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. It was hard for Natasha to see how much they cared about her sometimes, which was one of the reasons they played in the first place. She deserved to have people care about her and take care of her.

“There’s actually three. The ladybug in here, the frog in your room and the duck in the master bathroom. That’s where the biggest bathtub is, I thought it would be better to have a potty in there for bath time.”

It made sense, but Natasha was starting to drift from the conversation. Her mind was elsewhere and she realized she was already starting to feel little. Sometimes it was difficult and time consuming to get into that mindset, but her stressful day had prepared her unfortunately well for an evening of letting everything go. Pepper, ever watchful, could see Natasha fading out and for the second time that day offered her the yellow pacifier from her travel bag.

“Why don’t you go get changed while I get something together for dinner?”

Natasha accepted the pacifier and all of the other obligations that came with it. This was the sign that they were ready to play, and it meant she should go change into her little clothes before she got distracted, or worse, had an accident. 

Back in her room Natasha bypassed the lone bag she had brought and went straight for the closet. With all the other arrangements that had been made she expected to find it full of clothes for her. But the only thing hanging in it was a puffy garment bag, which seemed too boring to bother with, so she checked the chest of drawers instead. 

All of the clothes she had expected to find were in the second drawer. Colorful shirts, shorts and a variety of patterned socks. Immediately she was drawn to a t-shirt with a smiling cartoon sun on it and she stripped naked so she could put it on. There were more things in there than she could expect to wear in a week and she could hardly wait to see what Mommy would pick for her over the next few days. 

The real treasure, however, was in the top drawer. There were some of her usual diapers there; plain, puffy and familiar. And yet not enough for a whole week of her being little. On the other side of the drawer was a neat row of cute fabric panties. She pulled out a couple to see if any matched her shirt, but they all seemed to be just basic bright colors. The majority of the drawer was full of a different kind of diaper, thinner and with designs on the front. A ladybug surrounded with butterflies, a frog in a pond full of lily pads and a duck circled in flowers. These were the kind of thing she imagined little kids actually wore and when she unfolded them they were all in one piece. They weren’t diapers, they were pull ups! Just like she had asked Mommy if she could wear! In a fit of excitement she just had to show Mommy this incredible find.

Pepper hadn’t insisted on having security all set up, with just her and Tasha in the upstairs apartment she hadn’t expected to need a baby monitor. But she regretted not having something installed when her little girl came running into the kitchen, carrying one of her new pull up training pants and wearing nothing but a t-shirt. This situation begged for some explanation.

“Mommy! Look! They’re for me and they match my potties! Mommy, look!”

Pepper couldn’t help smiling. This Natasha showed her emotions so easily, and her joy was generally infectious. 

“They are, we had them made just for you. But sweetheart, those are for tomorrow when you and I are going to start potty training for real. They won’t be good for tonight, they’re only for accidents. Why don’t we go get you changed into something better while the food is heating up?”

It was unusual for Natasha to get into her little headspace so quickly, but it wasn’t an unwelcome surprise. Usually she would get herself dressed and diapered and come find her Mommy and Daddy when she was ready, giving them time to prepare as well. But Pepper had been ready since they left New York to spend time with her little girl, so she had no problem following her bare bottom back to Natasha’s room and taping a diaper on her. She picked up the things her little girl had just left on the floor and didn’t bother admonishing her for making a mess. It was understandable that everything here was exciting, and there would be time for that tomorrow.

Pepper let her little girl play with some of her new toys in the living room while she finished dinner. One adult sized plate of chicken for her, and one plastic plate of cut up chicken for the toddler. She even had some kid safe utensils for her to use, which took Tasha some getting used to and resulted in several pieces of carrot falling on the floor. At least, Pepper was willing to chalk that up as an accident and not just a little girl who didn’t want to eat her veggies. 

“You remember what we’re going to do tomorrow, right, sweetheart?” Pepper asked when her little girl finally seemed to have a handle on dinner.

“Uh huh, I’m going to be a big girl!”

“You are. I’m so proud of you honey, no more diapers for Tasha.”

“No more diapers.” That part Tasha seemed to understand, even if she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it yet. But when they had talked it over earlier she had agreed to wear one overnight. Pepper didn’t think her little girl could make it all night without wetting, so it was easier than having to change the sheets in the middle of the night. 

“That’s right, you’re going to pee and poop in the potty now.”

Tasha looked up, still chewing on a piece of chicken, and gave her mommy a serious look. Even when she wasn’t trying to potty train, she had almost always pooped in the toilet. The few times she hadn’t had been once when she was sick and a few scattered times when she had been desperate for attention. Pepper had never been upset with her about cleaning it up, it was always afterward that Natasha had felt guilty. Yet when they had negotiated this whole scene several weeks before Pepper seemed to take in stride that she would be dealing with all of her little girl’s bodily functions. Tasha just wasn’t convinced it would really be okay yet.

“Tomorrow.” She responded eventually. Because even as she said it she felt a little pee trickle out into her dry diaper. 

Tasha was allowed to play some after dinner while Pepper cleaned up the kitchen and made a call. She even got to talk to Daddy after Mommy was finished, telling him how excited she was and how much she loved the decorations in her new room.

“I’m so glad, sweetheart! I almost wish I could be there with you, but there’s lots of important grown up stuff to do here while you’re gone. Give Mommy a big kiss for me, okay?”

“Okay. Goodnight, Daddy.”  
“Night, Tasha.”

Pepper took her phone back and hung up, ushering Tasha to her room so she could get ready for bed. Their routine was a little different away from home, but most of it was the same. She still had to get changed into a clean diaper, put on her pajamas (with Mommy’s help), hear a story and go to sleep. The only real change was that since she was supposed to be a little older now Mommy wasn’t going to give her any milk before bed. And there was one other difference when she laid down to be changed. 

“Tasha, you’re so wet! You’re supposed to tell Mommy when you’re wet so she can change you, it’s not good for you to sit in a wet diaper, honey. And that’s going to be even more important tomorrow.”

“Sorry, Mommy.” Tasha responded. She knew that’s what she was supposed to do, but it was never really something that was enforced when she was little. Usually Mommy, or Daddy if he was paying attention, would either check her or see that she was wet and tell her it was time for a change. But she was going to be a big girl now, and big girls had to keep track of things like this.

Mommy wasn’t mad, though, and as soon as she was dry again she got out another special treat for her little girl. She got out the bag Tasha had ignored in the closet earlier and unzipped it to reveal an adorable set of fox pajamas. Pepper ended up doing most of the work to get her little girl into them, though, as she was too excited to figure it out for herself. 

“What do you think? You look too cute for words, Tasha.” Pepper asked when she finally had her dressed again.

“I love it!” Tasha gave herself a hug, then gave Mommy a hug and finally gave the stuffed fox sitting on the bed a hug and taking him with her under the covers.

Mommy picked out a classic fairy tale to read, and even if she didn’t know how to do all the voices like Daddy did it was enough to make Tasha’s eyelids droop. She was barely awake enough after to feel the kiss on her forehead and hear Mommy wish her a good night.


End file.
